


i guess i really did fall for you, huh?

by kqminarix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Soft Boys, how does one tag, ill fix this later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqminarix/pseuds/kqminarix
Summary: timeskip // osamu starts getting rice from kita, and atsumu reluctantly helps only to meet the rice farmer and fall in love. they chat all the time and fall for eachother quickly.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 8





	i guess i really did fall for you, huh?

"atsumu! ya gotta help yer brother," the miya twins' mother said. atsumu sighed. he desperately didn't want to, but osamu had promised him a special big onigiri if he helped, so he really had no choice. "aight, mom!" the artificial blonde haired male called as he laced up his shoes and raced out the door after his brother. once in step, osamu turned to the out of breath man. "we have a new rice farmer because the old one retired last week," he explained, to which atsumu nodded. "he's around our age, his name is kita shinsuke," osamu continued. atsumu hummed in reply. he was currently too caught up in his phone to properly reply, or look where he was going apparently, as he bumped into a man that osamu profusely apologized to. "i'm so sorry for my brother's behavior. you must be kita?" the man nodded, and atsumu then realized he was in this man's arms, having been caught. he finally looked up, and almost immediately blushed, as kita shinsuke was the most attractive man the clumsy atsumu miya had ever met. he almost fell again, but composed himself enough to stand up, face a bright shade of red. "i'm s-" atsumu was interrupted by kita softly smiling slightly. "it's alright, it was just an accident," the silver haired male hummed.

osamu then cleared his throat. "so, the rice?" he said as politely as he possibly could. "ah yes," kita began, leading the twins to the back of his truck. "twelve large bags, should last until my next visit. if you need more before then, i'll give you both my phone number." kita smiled and osamu handed him his phone. "go ahead and put it in, i'll start retrieving the bags." kita nodded, quickly putting his number in and setting the phone aside so osamu could easily find it. when atsumu handed kita his phone, it was slower, and their hands touched briefly. "you can put it in as whatever name you like by the way, i'll know it's you. if it were me, i'd probably put your name in as 'kita the attractive rice farmer,'" this got a laugh out of both of them, but kita stopped laughing to say, "you can call me shinsuke." he insisted this, and atsumu blushed. "well, shinsuke, you can call me atsumu, or you can make up a nickname. i don't mind," he replied. kita smiled. "you've got a nice name, atsumu miya." atsumu blushed once more, he could get used to kita saying his name.

"ayo, lovebirds. stop flirting, i'm done unloading the rice bags and i need 'tsumu's help if he wants me to make him that onigiri," osamu called out, and now kita was also blushing. "'samu! don't be mean," atsumu called out in reply, turning back to kita and mouthing, 'text me, cutie,' at kita. this made him blush, and nod. atsumu rushed after osamu, immediately pulling out his phone to text kita. the silver haired male had put his name as 'kita shinsuke' and in the notes added, 'you're pretty cute.' the blonde blushed, and wasted little time before pulling up the chat messages.

atsumu - you're pretty cute too.  
kita - heh, thank you.  
atsumu changed kita's nickname to 'shinsuke <3'  
shinsuke <3 - awww >////<  
shinsuke <3 changed atsumu's nickname to 'atsu <33'  
atsu <33 - i really like that nickname awwh  
shinsuke <3 - i'm glad hehe. now go help your brother and text me later <3  
atsu <33 - okay fineee <3

osamu looked over at his brother who was smiling like an idiot. "don't tell me you already have a boyfriend, you met him barely an hour ago, 'tsumu," he scolded. the blonde huffed. "he's not my boyfriend, 'samu." he insisted, yet the other didn't believe him. "so you're just flirting." he teased, and atsumu nodded. "don't tease me just because you can't get a boyfriend, 'samu!" he hummed, elbowing his brother. osamu grunted and elbowed back. "i have my eyes on someone, shut up." the blonde's eyes lit up, and he raised an eyebrow. "who is it?? ooh wait lemme guess. is it suna rintarou? the man from my photography group?" osamu blushed. "was it that obvious?" he whisper-yelled. atsumu shook his head. "no, i really just guessed. you also have him in your phone as 'suna rintarou' followed by a red heart emoji." he teased. the gray haired male hummed. "he dared me to do that. i also find him cute, but we don't talk about that." it was clear osamu wanted to change the subject.

'anyways, help me bring these rice bags to the store room so i can make you that onigiri." atsumu huffed but shoved his phone in his pocket and nodded. the twins dragged the bags of rice to the store room in silence, which gave atsumu time to think. he wanted to see kita before his next rice delivery but figured he would be too busy. the kita rice farm couldn't be that far, and he wouldn't mind seeing the man in farming gear, but the last thing he wanted to do was come across as weird.

once the last bag was dragged in, the twins went to their respective places. atsumu in front of the counter, osamu behind. atsumu pulled out his phone as he sat down, pulling up the messages with kita.

shinsuke <3 - hey, i don't know when you'll see this, but here's the address to my farm if you want to surprise me.  
atsu <33 - it's like you read my mind, when are you free?  
shinsuke <3 - any day, but i don't have to work on the farm saturdays or sundays.  
atsu <33 - can we hang out on saturday then?  
shinsuke <3 - sure!

it was only wednesday unfortunately, but this gave both of them more time to talk.

atsu <33 - i'm excited <3  
shinsuke <3 - me too! where do you want to meet?  
atsu <33 - the park?  
shinsuke <3 - sounds good!  
atsu <33 - great! well, i have to go for now, but i'll text you later!  
shinsuke <3 - alright!

the onigiri was finally brought out at that point, and atsumu hummed happily as he took a large bite out of the snack. "i could never get tired of your onigiri, bro," he said with a mouth full of rice and salmon. osamu chuckled. "thanks. now, if you'd excuse me, rin- i mean suna is coming to take pictures of the refurbished restaurant now that it's done," atsumu swallowed the last bit of onigiri and smiled. "use protection, bro," he teased, and osamu went red. "we're not dating, 'tsumu." he insisted, shoving his brother out the door. "go talk to your boyfriend-to-be and leave me and my relationship life alone." atsumu just giggled, happily walking back towards the miya household. yes, the twins still lived with their mom. atsumu was waiting until he got a boyfriend, and osamu was saving up for a place of his own. besides, atsumu and osamu both found it easier to live at home for the time being. atsumu quickly veered away from home though, as he had a plan. he was going to buy a bouquet for kita, and surprise him with it.

dipping into the florist slash coffee shop corner store, he greeted the owner. "hey, how's it going ennoshita?" he called, walking up to the counter to see the florist cutting stems and arranging flowers. "atsumu! it's been a while. how's it going with sakusa?" the ever-cheerful male asked. "we, uh, unfortunately broke up two weeks ago, that's why i stopped coming here." atsumu explained, to which ennoshita nodded sadly. "i see, well my apologies. what can i do for you today?" he then asked, and atsumu smiled. "well, ennoshita chikara, you see," he began, "i've got my eyes on someone and i made a plan to ask him out with a bouquet and a park hangout session. i want to surprise him." once atsumu was done explaining, ennoshita squealed softly. "i see! what's his name?" now came the questions. "kita shinsuke, he's the new rice farmer for onigiri miya." he explained. "cute! i think i have just the bouquet for you. i'll be right back." ennoshita smiled, then disappeared behind the flowered tapestry that hid the pre-arranged bouquet. atsumu took the time to text kita while he waited.

atsu <33 - do you like flowers?  
atsu <33 - just curious ;)  
shinsuke <3 - i do! my favorite flower is actually lavender.  
atsu <33 - alrighty! also, i might pop by the kita farm later or tomorrow, is that alright?  
shinsuke <3 - you can pop by any time! it'd be a joy to see you <3  
atsu <33 - okay! <33

"alrighty! purple tulips, lavender, and white roses! the go-to for any rice farmer is something that smells nice." ennoshita explained. atsumu's eyes widened. "woah! shinsuke--err--kita's favorite flower is actually lavender!" he exclaimed, and the florist smiled. "i know, i heard from the florist in the next town over that kita bought flowers from there once. they were for himself, and the florist was told that lavender was his favorite. i keep track of favorite flowers for situations like this. here, write an note and stick it on!" ennoshita handed atsumu a sticker and a pen he wrote, 'for: shinsuke <3' on it in big letters then got a text. he set the pen down and checked his phone.

ugly bitch - do u want 2 know a fun fact?  
twin :/ - wut  
ugly bitch - [one attachment, it's a picture of osamu and suna kissing]  
twin :/ - hah knew it  
ugly bitch - fuck off  
twin :/ - no <3

"sorry, 'samu got a boyfriend, suna rintarou. he texted me telling me that," atsumu explained, and ennoshita nodded. "good for him!" he said, then glanced down at atsumu's phone as he stuck the sticker on. "kita texted you," ennoshita hummed, and atsumu smiled and picked up his phone.

shinsuke <3 changed atsu <33's nickname to 'pretty boy atsu ❤️❤️'  
pretty boy atsu ❤️❤️ - aww :')  
pretty boy atsu ❤️❤️ changed shinsuke <3's nickname to 'shinsu ❤️✨'  
shinsu ❤️✨ - >///<  
shinsu ❤️✨ changed pretty boy atsu ❤️❤️'s nickname to 'atsu-kun ❤️'  
shinsu ❤️✨ - i know no need for formalities, but it's cute.  
atsu-kun ❤️ - i love it ❤️

"you're in deep." ennoshita stated. atsumu blushed. "says the man who has his husband's nickname as 'tadashi' followed by three red heart emojis." he retored playfully. "ironic how you call us husbands yet still call me ennoshita," he hummed in reply. "haha, fair. but you are engaged and we all know that even though you're the bottom, tadashi will take your last name." to this, ennoshita elbowed his friend. "shut it!" he hummed, turning red at the mention of his and his fiancé's sex life. the two laughed anyways, and atsumu graciously took the beautiful bouquet after paying for it of course and even leaving a generous tip. "so long, ennoshita!" atsumu called as he slipped out of the front door. "byebye, atsumu!" the dark haired male called in reply.

atsumu realized it was getting too late to stop by the farm that day, so he would have to wait until morning. he pulled out his phone and let kita know of the situation.

atsu-kun ❤️ - i'm going to have to pop by tomorrow, is there a preferred time?  
shinsu ❤️✨ - surprise me! i have the day off tomorrow because my grandmother is going to visit her husband in the nursing home, so whenever you come by you can stay awhile.  
atsu-kun ❤️ - okay! i'm excited to see you <3  
shinsu ❤️✨ - i'm excited to see you too! <3

by this time, atsumu was home with the bouquet in a vase on his nightside table, laying in his bed and texting kita.

atsu-kun ❤️ - i'm glad i met you, shinsuke.  
shinsu ❤️✨ - i'm glad i met you too, atsumu. sleep well <3  
atsu-kun ❤️ - you too <3

\- timeskip to next morning -

atsumu woke up at the ripe and early time of... 7am? well, he figured now he had time to buy a proper card if he wanted to. getting dressed, he wondered what the man plaguing his thoughts was doing.

kita hummed softly, fiddling with his thumbs as he stared at his closet. the silver haired male had no idea what to wear, as he wanted to impress atsumu even just a little bit. he settled on a comfortable sweater and jeans, something that hugged his body slightly, but was comfortable regardless. now he just had to fix his hair and wait for atsumu to inevitably arrive.

atsumu wore a similar outfit, but swapped the jeans for pants. he grabbed the bouquet after slipping on his shoes and started the ten minute walk to the kita farm.

atsu-kun ❤️ - good morning <3  
shinsu ❤️✨ - good morning! i'm ready whenever by the way, so come over any time!  
atsu-kun ❤️ - of course! also, open your front door, i'm here.

well, the treck was a ten minute walk which translated into a six minute fast walk, which atsumu couldn't help but do.

when kita opened his door, he smiled at atsumu, blushing slightly. "kita shinsuke, i know we met only yesterday, but will you be my boyfriend? i brought you flowers," the blonde asked, and kita nodded, grabbing the flowers and pulling the taller male inside before setting them down and pulling the blonde in for a kiss. atsumu eagerly kissed back, and when they pulled away for air, they giggled at eachother. "you're so pretty, shinsu~" atsumu hummed, hand on the other's cheek fondly. "not as pretty as you, atsu~" kita teased, and so atsumu miya melted and fell into kita shinsuke's arms for the second of many times to come.

"atsu?" kita asked softly.  
"yes, shinsu?"  
"is it too early to say that i love you?"  
atsumu blushed. "it's never too early, especially since i love you too, shinsu."  
"i'm glad."


End file.
